This is why we drink in Asguard
by DanishModern97
Summary: Elizabeth has powers like the man she see on T.V. She knows she has to go and see him. She travels to New York and finds Loki in Stark Towers. They get to talking and drinking and well you get the picture : This is my 1st fan finction I have posted online : please tell me wht you think : I know its a little rushed but Iplan on fixing that : More chapters to come :


I knew I was 'different' when I was 10 years old. I could do thing to people without saying a word aloud; I could make them do things without asking them to. All I had to do was think about what I wanted them do, and it happened. I am now 23, and the powers have gotten stronger. I have learned how to control them, use them to my advantage. I don't know how I obtained them, one day I did not have them, the next I has using them. My Mom knows I have them, but they choose to ignore the fact that I have them. They tell people they were just seeing things. I know what I do; I love to do what I do. My powers let me manipulate peoples' minds; they let me hurt them with just a single look in their direction. I could also teleport to places when I looked at them. When I saw the news reports, about the man in New York City, I immediately knew I had to see him; talk to him. I just knew we were the same.

"Honey, what are you doing?" my mom asked when she saw the airline ticket and suitcase in my hands.

"I'm going to New York for a few days, I will be back." I walked out the front door and down the steps. I threw my suitcase into the trunk of the car, then shut it.

"What do you mean? You are go-" My mom had come out of the house and was standing with her hands on her hips, looking at me.

"I mean I'm going to New York and I will be back in a few days." I stood looking at her with a smirk on my face.

My mom was flabbergasted; she stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Have you seen the news? Are you crazy?"

I pondered my response, I wanted to be a smartass, but again I knew I was not coming back. "Yes mother, I have, but I'm going anyway. I have a…Meeting with someone there. I will make sure I'm careful. I promise."

I knew she was going to put up a fight, so I changed her mind. I went into her head and told her she was ok with me going. The next moment, we were hugging good bye and I pulled out of the driveway. Never to see the home I grew up in again.

I pulled into a parking space at the airport. I didn't want to pay, so I just manipulated the garage manager's mind and walked into the busy airport. I walked to the security check; I went through the lines and continued to my plane. I had gotten a coffee from Starbucks and was sitting at the gate. I heard that my plane was 'Now ready to board'. I didn't feel like sitting on second class, so I went up with first class. The flight attendant looked at my ticket.

"I think you are mistaken Miss. You are in second class for todays flight." She tried to hand the ticket back.

"No you are mistaken, look again please." She looked, "Oh, please excuse me, I must have read it wrong the first time. Pleases go ahead and board." I loved having the powers, they make life so much better.

I got on the plane, and took a seat in the first class section. I picked up the drink menu and was think about how I was going to find the man I was going to New York to find in the first place. I knew we were special, and I knew I was going to try and gain his trust. The captain came on the intercom 'We are now in the air, you are free to move about the plane'. A flight attendant gave me my drink. I drank I slow, savoring the burn as the alcohol burn down the back of my throat.

We landed in New York, and I got off the plane. I had grabbed my bag and was headed to car a attendant.

"Right this was Miss Elizabeth." He took my bag and led me to the slick black Aston Martin One-77 I had rented for the time I was here. One look at the car, and I knew the airport was never going to see this car again. I used my powers and the car attendant said:

"You know what Miss Elizabeth? You can have this car, we don't ever use to here." He handed me the keys and I speed off to my hotel.

I pulled up to my hotel and threw the keys at the valet and walked inside. I went up to the desk.

"Hi and welcome to the Hill view Hotel. How may I help you?" An, overly cheery women said.

"I'm here to check in. It's under Elizabeth Madden." I said.

The women typed in my name. "Ok, you are in room 903-E. That's the president suite." She said with a smile, as she handed me my golden room key.

That was way too easy. I barely had to do a thing with that one. I walked away with a smirk on my face. I got into the elevator. I had to swipe my keycard to get to the 20th floor. I got out and walked to the single door at the end of the hallway. I swiped my card and walked into my room. I threw my stuff in the master suit and flicked on the huge flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall. I went to the news channel and saw him.

"Your name is Loki." I whispered. I looked at his face in complete awe. I had to meet him. But first thing first, find him. That was done for me.

"Loki the God of Mischief, was reportedly said to be at Stark Towers, in-" Said a straight faced news reporter. That was all I needed.

I ran down the hall and jumped into the elevator and pressed the 1st floor button rapidly. I jumped out and dashed to the valet and demanded my car be brought up as quick as possible, which for me was immediately. I got into the car and sped off down the road, I was headed to Stark Towers.

When I saw the massive building, I was amazed. "Yah, if I was evil I would come here too" I said no one. I parked the car down the block and ran up to Stark Towers. Conveniently, the doors were unlocked. But, there was a guard inside, right in front of the elevators. I walked up as calm as can be.

"No one gets to the boss." Said the hazy-blue eyed guard. He was standing with his hands behind his back.

"I need to speak to the…err...boss. It's urgent." I looked into his mind and saw that it was so open. I just made him move and walked into the elevator. .

"What floor is the boss on?" I asked with a strong voice.

"He is located on the 25th floor Miss." I nodded at the blank minded guard and pressed the button that would take me to the man I was searching for.

When I got to the 25th floor, I saw him. He was facing the windows the overlooked the city. I was for the first time in my life nervous. I walked a few paces forward. I stopped when I heard his silky voice.

"What did I tell you? Don't try and sneak-"He turned around with a scowl on his face. His expression changed when he was me. "Well well well, what do we have here?" He started to walk towards me.

I froze where I stood. I never took my eyes off his perfect face, his chiseled features. I was looking into pools of liquid emerald.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked me with a small smirk on his face.

I had no words to say, so I said them into his head. He looked at me, pure amazement on his face. He was still looking at me as he made his was across the room.

"How did you do that?" He now had a scepter placed at my cheat. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from E-earth…." I said this was a studded as I looked at him then the blade on my chest. I also added in his head that I meant him no harm; all wanted to do was talk.

"I see you are just like me." But before he could remove the blade form me I teleported across the room. I stood looking at his and him scepter.

"How did you do that?" He was now looking at me with a smile on his face. A smile I knew I loved.

"I have been doing this and the mind reading and talking since I was 10 years old." I now was looking at him with a small smirk on my face.

"But you are human, no other human I have even come in contact with has ever been able to…to act….to behave like me" He was now slowly walking towards me again.

"Do you mind?" I was staring at the blade as he was walking. I was backing up into the window.

"Oh this? I'm sorry to have scared you. I didn't know…..you were….." He placed the scepter on the table, but continued towards me. He was now holding up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"I mean you no harm. My name is-"

"Loki the God of Mischief. I know." I was now taking small steps away from the window. I don't like heights.

"How did you know that?" He said stopping in the middle of the room.

"Remember, I can read minds. Just like you." I now stopped to look at him more closely. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and baggy jeans. "And plus I was watching the news, I knew I had to come see you. I knew you were the only person that was like me…"

"Well…I can tell you about the powers we share. But, you have to stop looking at me like you want to kill me…" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Just promise that your scepter stays on the table. I don't really like it in my chest." I said with a smile.

"Deal. I have a question for you. If you don't mind. What is your name, as you already know mine."

"My name is Elizabeth Madden." I was now looking at the fully stocked bar in front of me. Loki saw my gaze.

"You can help you self…" his silky tone quite.

"Thank you, the planes drink was too watered down for my liking." I was walking to the bar, when I heard him pop up behind me. I whipped around with my hands pulled up in front of me. Ready with a ball of blue energy.

"It's ok its ok! I'm sorry to have scared you!" Loki's hands were again in a surrendered pose.

I dropped my hands and the light disappeared. "I'm sorry for that….." I said with a remorseful sigh. I grabbed the brandy from the glass shelf and filled a glass with ice. I poured the brown liquid full to the brim.

"Excuse my manners, but would you like something?" I asked the god of mischief.

Loki's eyes twinkled with glee. "No thanks you, I will just watch you."

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I took a swing of the brandy; I shuddered as it went down. "You have a very good taste on liquor my lord." I knew what he did right after I said it out loud.

"You know you could have asked me to call you that. You did not have to invade my personal space." I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, yes I should have. Most people are reluctant to call me that. But for you, you may call me by my name." He said this with a smirk and a wink.

I smiled. I took another big gulp of the liquor.

"Now that we are settled, why don't you tell me about yourself Elizabeth?" Loki asked.

"Alright then…." I then want into great detail about why I had come. I told him the truthful answer to very question he asked me.

After 2 hours of talking and many glassed of brandy and who knows what else, it was 2:30 in the morning.

Loki had started to drink after we started talking. "Now Elizabeth, you are way to *Hick up* drunk to drive *Hick up* back tonight…..so you don't you stay with me?" Loki was standing and stumbling across the room.

"I have nothing to wear….My stuff is back at the hotel *Hick up*" I was now laying on the couch looking at Loki's drunk form cross the living room.

"No worries, I will go and get it…" With a small pop he was gone. After a few seconds, a small pop and there he was with my bags.

"Thanks" I said with a drunken smile.

"You're welcome…" Loki stumbled into a room and placed my stuff on the floor.

I got up and tried to walk, but fell. Before I hit the glass coffee table, I was caught in his arms. I looked up into his eyes and blushed. I was so close to him. I could smell his musky sent.

"I got you….." Loki slowly lifted me up and held me still. "I know that we really just met, but I feel as I have known you for centuries. I don't know if you feel the same way….."

Before he could finish our lips met and his hands were in my hair. My hand locked around the back of his neck. He picked me up and started to walk into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and fell backwards. We ripped at each other's cloths and threw them to the floor.

When the sun came up the next morning, my dark red hair was draped across his chest. I looked up and saw his emerald green eyes looking into my blue-gray ones. I smiled at him.

"Good morning my lord." I said with a smirk.

Loki gave me a smirk back and pulled me into a kiss, as he pulled away I bit his lip playfully.

"Oh so that's how you want to play?" Loki threw me over him and rolled over so he was hovering over my body. "Now what are you going to do my love?" He said with a silky tone and a smirk.

"Oh no my lord. Please I beg of mercy don't" I said with mockery in my voice. I pulled him into another kiss this one lasting longer. I pulled away this time smiling.

"I know I don't know you that well….but I fell as I have known you my whole life. Do you feel the same?" Loki asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes I really do. I don't want seem crazy….but I don't think I found you on accident." I looked into his eyes. "I think we were meant to be."

Loki looked at me. He smiled. "Everything happens for a reason, nothing happens for an accident." Loki then kissed me.

"Loki…what do we do now?" I did not want to leave this man. I knew after one night I loved him. I could not live without him.

Loki smiled at me. "I know how you feel; I won't be able to live without you either."

"How did yo-"I smiled. "Opps I forgot, you can read my mind." I blushed.

"Elizabeth, we came together because our paths were meant to cross." Loki had lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "I want you to stay here with me. I want to love you for the rest of eternity. But I don't want to rush this."

"I know what you are saying. I want to stay with you. I want to be with you too." I smiled at him then kissed him softly. He grabbed my waist and stared to kiss me passionately. I wound my arms around his neck again.

"I know this seems crazy….but…..I know I love you Elizabeth Madden." Loki said between breaths.

"It's not crazy…I love you too Loki" I kissed him back and we went on with the activities we had left off with last night.


End file.
